


Evening Star

by King_Of_Kings1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One True Pairing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Kings1/pseuds/King_Of_Kings1
Summary: Godric Borell claimed that Ned washed ashore at Sisterton with the help of the a fisherman's daughter. What if the woman was someone we already know of?





	Evening Star

_**Ashara**_

She watched for the glimpse of land for a long time, trying to decide whether they would sooner live or die. 

Dying would be easier, she knew. After all that has happened it would be easy to let herself fall in the dark pit, especially with the man she loved. She would gladly march to the halls of the seventh hell with Ned, with her husband. All they had to do was wait for the storm to help the Stranger to find them just like it did with the poor old fisherman. For hours now the storm had been raging all around them, turning their little boat all around the waves as if a child would do to a doll. There was the rain accompanied with the storm too which certainly made things worse. 

If the storm did not kill them, thirst and hunger surely would unless they found people before that. They had no fresh water here, but for the rainwater that pooled in the bottom of the boat which would surely have to go out anyway once it mixed with the seawater. Only four days past and they were away from the calm waters of the fingers to the rash ones of the Bite. They had been three when they started this journey, her husband, her and the old fisherman whom they had paid to take them to White Harbor, her husband's lands. On the little boat there was nothing to do other than to stare at the sight of the bay rippling green and grey all around him. And so Ashara had spent her time comforting her husband with all the things that had happened. Throughout the journey, he seemed a hollow man, so different from the shy boy whom she'd known and wed at Harrenhal. The sight of him was a dagger through her heart that every night she spent holding him in her arms trying her best to help him forget, to make him better. But no matter how hard she tried she could not take all that pain away from him, she knew that for sure. It is just too great to take it away just like that. The deaths of his father, brother and goodsister with the disappearance of his sister, the world just kept on throwing punches on him. But he would not give up, her husband, she knew him. Everyone saw the quiet, shy second son but she knew him better than that. Even the strongest warriors shed tears, and Ashara could not bear to see tears falling off Ned's eyes. She had stayed with him, holding him in her arms, murmuring soothing words in his ears, kissing him, cradling him as a mother would do to comfort her son. 

But that had been before the storm which had been raging from last night. They lost their sailor sometime during the night, or was it early morning, she could not say. With the clouds and storm and rain and waves all around them it was hard to tell night from day. Gray was all she saw and gray was all there for her to see, gray clouds, gray waters and a gray sky. Her husband had held her tight against him as if to shield her away from everything. And Ashara had held on to him, clutching him to her as a drowning man would hold onto a rope thrown to him. They had stayed bound up together for most of the time, all wet and sodden and cold and shivering both of them trying to warm each other, her trying to warm Ned and him warming her. When they lost the fisherman to the sea Ned left her to her sodden clothes and the cold and took the lines to man the boat himself. 

Ashara watched him from her place in the middle of the boat, curled up with her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands wrapped around her legs to save herself from the cold. No matter how hard her husband tried he was struggling with the oars and the lines. Looking around them, at the waves and storms she could not help but hate the gods for doing this to them. How happy they had been a few moonturns before. Ned had sent a raven to her inviting her for his brother's marriage at Riverrun. He had promised to do the exact same thing when he married her at Harrenhal, before Rhaegar sowed all those seeds which he reaped now. Oh, how happy she had been to see his letter. They were about to meet his father and get his blessings, her father's blessings and then they would marry in front of the eyes of men. But fate had a different way of playing in their life and here they are trying hard to survive against the wrath of the sea and the wind.

Looking at the storm raging and waves erupting around them Ashara idly wondered if this is what Durran Godsgrief got when he earned the wrath of gods. The storms had been continuous and the rainfall accompanied it and the sea was growing rough with every passing moment, the high tides coming at massive heights reaching several feet over their boat around them.

There were no other vessels visible as long as her eyes could see. She was glad that they have not yet crashed into some distant stony spires. She had seen them as soon as they entered the bite, islands no more than a barren spire jutting up out of the immensity of the Narrow Sea. The tallest she had seen stood a good forty feet above the water, though it was hard to be sure with the distance. A cloud of gulls swirled about it constantly, and Ashara had wondered how she had missed such a wonderful sight in all her years. She was badly tempted to jump off the boat and swim to the rock to see the seagulls feeding their young ones. A sudden pang of the recent past memory killed the thought as soon as it had arrived and Ashara just stayed back in the boat with Ned looking longingly at the happy seagulls. Though a spire that size could easily shread their boat to pieces if they had to meet up with one in their blind sailing. 

Their little boat was the one to take most damages in the continuing madness. Away from her, Ned was trying hard to row the boat away from the huge waves. He turned the oars back and forth in his hands, left and right, hard and fast... No matter how hard he tried there were too many waves to get away from. Try to get away from the one on the right, the one on the left will find you. Looking at him desperately rowing to get them away from the waves she wanted nothing more than to go to him, to hold him safe in her arms, to kiss him. 

The ragged piece of cloth which had served as their shelter once to save them from the heat and cold in the sea beat against her face, all sodden but still flowing in the strength of the wind. Ashara took the cloth and caressed the wet fabric. She never knew how she did that but she remembered the first time she had gone to visit the Port of Starfall with her father. Arthur and Aaron had accompanied her but they'd already visited their father's port more times than she could remember. At first, she had been fascinated to see all the massive wooden things floating in the water. Then her father had taught her how a ship floats. She looked at their little boat and at the cloth, then it came to her quickly. She mumbled a thanks to her father and grabbed the cloth in her hands. The wind was so strong and the waves so rough that the boat swayed so much as if to push her overboard. Ashara grabbed harder to the wooden railing and walked along it never once taking her arms off the boat. With her every step swaying she felt as if she was only a piece of flowing cloth which would take flight in a gust of wind.

When Ned saw her standing amidst the ruckus, his rowing hands slowed down and his face was etched with concern and confusion. "Ashara," he shouted at her. She was only a foot or a two away from him but with the storm and the waves, she could barely hear him. 

She took another step and the boat swayed with her motion. This time Ashara lost her footing and slipped. She could only see the hard wooden rail of the boat and the water beneath. She wondered if it will be the hard wood to be the one to crack her skull and claim her for death or will it be the rough waves of the sea to steal her to her death? Before she knew what happened a pair of strong and sure hands encircled her around her waist and Ashara found herself pressed against her husband. She loved the feeling of his body against hers more than that of the wood or the water as she'd thought to make contact with. She never knew when he left the oars or how he reached to her in time but here he was with his arms around her. 

Ashara pressed herself against him and buried her face in his chest. She felt safe in his arms, safe and loved in his arms around her. The traitorous waves stole her of this moment too. They slipped and fell down in the boat and Ned took the fall for her this time keeping her above him. Ashara landed on her husband's body. She was afraid that he had hurt himself, with the thud which erupted when Ned collided with the boat beneath her. She brushed the back of his head, concerned. 

If Ned was hurt he hid it well. In turn, it was him who looked back at her with concern filled in his gray eyes as if she was the one to fall against the wood and not him. Her husband brushed back the wet hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. With all the roughness around them, she loved his gentleness even more. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

Ashara nodded her head against his chest and stayed there above him. There was no other place she would spend happily other than Ned's hands, especially with the madness around them. 

Ned pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's too dangerous for you to stand now, Ash." He said and moved her from atop him. She was disappointed that they could not be like that for some more time but then remembered the storm in which they had been caught. 

She searched for the cloth and thankfully it was not lost in the winds. Ashara got her husband's hands and got near his ear. "Bring me the oars, Ned." 

Ned looked at her confused and then left to bring them for her. Ashara sat down and spread the cloth. It was hard to keep it that way with the winds. When Ned came back with the oars, she asked him to hold the other end of the cloth to keep it from moving. She placed the wooden oar in the cloth and wrapped it twice and then tied both the ends with the rope the fisherman had along with the cloth. She did the same for the other side and gave it to Ned. Her sail, an old thing with a ragged cloth and two oars for masts. She got one end and gave the other to her husband. 

"Tie it to the bow, Ned," She shouted at him. He should've heard him because he went to tie the oar to the boat. Ashara tried to tie her end to the middle of the boat but she missed her knots. No matter how hard she tried her knots slipped. Her hands were slippery with water and desperation. Before she could do it Ned got it from her. He tied the rope to the middle and the deed was done. Their boat had a sail now to steer it more easily. And all they could do now was to wait for their death or for the winds to steer them away from the waves into open water. 

Ashara put her arms around Ned and felt his arms around her body. Good, she thought. If I am to die this way let me die in his arms with his hands around me. She closed her eyes and thought nothing but their dance at Harrenhal. Tears rolled past her eyes when she thought about her family, her father, her mother, Arthur, Aaron and Allyria. She would give anything to at least see them one more time. Her tears mingled with the rainwater and Ashara brushed them off in her husband's chest. She pressed herself closer to him and thought about all the sweet memories she had. Her father's warm hugs, her mother's sweet smile, Arthur's grim grin, Aaron's soft face, Allyria's innocent one and lastly Ned, her dance with him, his shy smiles, their first kiss... Everything warmed her heart and she longed to feel them once again. She closed her eyes and held onto Ned tightly. 

The wind took them in the way it would and Ashara prayed for it to be a good one. The storms pushed their boat away from the waves and the sail she'd made kept them at a safe distance from the center of the storm. Ashara looked up from Ned when a thunder rumbled which startled her. As she looked up, Ashara saw distant lights burning like fireflies which indicated the presence of land there. She pointed them to Ned. 

Ned took the sail and steered the boat towards the beacons. She could not say how long they battled with the waves and storms but it was already dark when they came away from the storm, victorious. They have survived the storm just like they had survived all the other fits the world threw at them.

Her sail was torn and tattered and hanging from the bow the boat. Yet it had managed to keep them safe. Ned dropped down beside and Ashara rested her head against his shoulder. 

They reached the land by the time darkness covered the world. With only one oar it was harder to row and it took longer than they expected. And the rain had accompanied the night as it did with almost every night. Lightning split the northern sky, etching the black tower of the Night Lamp against the blue-white sky. She saw the biggest beacon and wondered if it was the first one she had seen while at the sea. Six heartbeats later came the thunder, like a distant drum. 

Ned helped her down the boat and kept her close to him as they moved into Sisterton. She knew why he did that. The three sisters had a black repute worse than that of the Wildlings north of the Wall. There was nothing sweet about Sisterton. It was a vile town, a sty, small and mean and rank with the odors of pig shit and rotting fish. Ashara remembered it well from her stories. The Three Sisters had been a favorite haunt of smugglers for hundreds of years, and a pirate's nest before that. By the Gallows Gate there were always hanged men with their entrails dangling out. Arthur would tell her that some of the lords of the Three Sisters had webbed hands and feet. "They have this webbed hands to get you and their legs are webbed too." He would always say in an eerie fashion, deepening his voice and snaking his hands up and down as if he was doing some kind of trick. When he tries to get her, Ashara would run back to her mother or her father, laughing. But as she grew up she had always put that down as just some another scary story of children. 

Though the islands are considered dens of avarice and sin by septons, Ashara was glad that they were there. At least she was out of the rain with a solid ground beneath her feet instead of the heaving deck of the boat. She was soaked and sore and haggard, worn by grief and loss, and sick to death of storms. And Ned was as bad as her too, if not worse. Black skies, bitter winds, and lashing rains had hounded them all the way down the coast. She was tired. 

The crossed through streets of mud and planks, past houses, daub-and-wattle hovels roofed with straw. They found an inn, the board dangling from one chain and the pillars covered with lichen. Inside they found a gloomy hall lit up with two fat tallow candles which gave a meagre, flickering light. There were people inside, smugglers and pirates alike sitting in groups talking, playing, gambling. Ashara pulled her hood tight around her head and kept her head down. It would do no good for the both of them if they saw her now. 

Ashara waited in quiet and silence, her cloak wrapped tight against her not once lifting her head to look up. Ned talked with the innkeep and gave him two silver stags. He waited for nothing after that taking her by her arm keeping her well hidden from the eyes of the men there. Putting himself between her and the eyes of the men he brought her safe to their room. 

The room was a cold and damp one with two candles brightening it up. There was a leak in the roof and rainwater dripped into the room to pool on the floor. Fortunately, it was well away from the makeshift bed kept in the dark corner near the window. 

A woman entered after a while with their food, two large chunks of black bread and a creamy white stew. She served it in a trencher hollowed out of a stale loaf. It was thick with leeks, carrots, barley, and turnips white and yellow, along with clams and chunks of cod and crabmeat, swimming in a stock of heavy cream and butter. 

"Sister's stew," she told her when Ashara looked at the stew curiously. "Go to any inn or tavern, you'll find this served all over the Three Sisters."

The black bread was good, still hot from the oven, though any stale crust would have tasted just as fine to Ashara, she never had a good food ever since she left the Mountains of the Moon. Ned was not so grateful for the food. Half of his bread and stew was left untouched in his plate. There was such a look of pain on his face as if a hundred daggers were pushed deep through his heart. She did not know what to do now so she just stood up and went to the window.

Lightning flashed outside, making the cold, dark room blaze blue and white for half a heartbeat. One, two, three, four, Ashara counted, before the thunder came. When it quieted, she listened to the dripping, and the howling of the winds outside. Her dress was sodden and clinging to her body. Ashara shivered suddenly feeling cold. 

She took off her cloak and draped it over the chair in the room. Her dress had to go too. Sleeping with wet clothes on would be of no help. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she thought about undressing with a man sitting in the chambers with her. He was her husband and he had seen her naked before, only once though in that night at Harrenhal, still she was shy to bare her body to him now. She would've given herself to him if he'd wanted, but he didn't. 

The hall grew bright again, as lightning lit the windows. 

Ashara left her clothes on and got ready to get on the bed when she felt a pair of arms embrace her around her waist. She smiled knowing full and well who it was. Ned pulled her flush against his chest, his hands tight against her waist. Ned nuzzled into her hair and kissed along her neck. 

"I'm sorry," Ned murmured against her collar. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this, for endangering your life. You could've died coming with me." He kissed her throat when she tipped her head to give him more space to kiss her. 

"You saved me though," Ashara gasped when he bit her skin gently.

"I could not bear losing you too," Ned said gently nipping and sucking her neck. His hands moved across her hips and over her curves.

His kisses and nips at her neck were leaving her dizzy and light-headed. He is her husband and he has every right to do what he wants to do with her. Ned has had her only once. During their drunken dalliance at Harrenhal before they wed. 

Ned turned her to him and pressed his lips on her mouth, kissing her roughly, desperately, devouring her mouth. His grip tightened at her waist and he pulled her against his chest. Ashara moaned into his mouth, his rough kisses leaving her breathless. She could feel the heat between her legs grow constantly with every kiss and touch from Ned.

He held her against him kissing all over her face, her mouth, her cheeks, her brow, her neck, her collar and her breasts. He mouthed her breasts through her gown but soon grew tired of the fabric. He unlaced her gown and pushed it down her shoulders to release her breasts for his touch. Ned's teeth claimed her nipple and his rough hand kneaded her breasts. His other hand dropped down her skirts and rid her of her smallclothes. His hands slipped past her small clothes to find her steaming wet heat between her legs. 

Ned pushed her back, kissing her all the way, pushing his tongue into her mouth and pressed her against the cold wall of the room. A gasp escaped her lips when Ned pressed her clit harder. His hand rubbed her wet folds and her clit while his mouth assaulted her mouth and her breasts and her neck repeatedly. Ned kissed her harder and bit her lip, making her moan into his mouth. His mouth dropped down to kiss her neck. He sucked and nipped at her neck leaving a red bloom in their wake. Ashara moaned as he kissed her neck, his pointy stubble rubbing against her neck, leaving red scratches on her neck. Her pleasure was almost unbearable with his mouth in her neck and his hand working between her legs. 

"Ashara," he groaned into her throat and Ashara moaned for him, tilting her head back exposing the pale white skin of her neck. Ned pressed hot kisses in her neck and put his lips further down her collar and then her breasts. His lips found her breast with such an intensity that Ashara had to hold on to him to keep her from falling. 

She caressed his hair as he divided his attention between both her nipples. Kissing her, licking her, sucking her, biting her nipples lightly to make them harder than they already were. He drew his teeth across her sensitive nipple and kissed her breasts. His teeth took the soft flesh between them and kneaded them lightly leaving some red marks on her. 

His hands would have been soaked with her wetness by now. She was dripping wet with her pleasure. Ned continued to work his fingers between her legs, making her slick as a split peach and as wet as an ocean. He kissed her breast and pulled her nipple into his mouth as dipped his finger into her weeping center. As he stroked his finger in and out of her, his thumb found her clit and rubbed circles over it. He curled his finger inside her and Ashara moaned loudly with all the pleasure he was giving her. Her moans grew louder as she gushed her juices all over his hand.

He swept her up off her feet and carried her to the bed in his arms. Ned kissed her as he laid her gently on the bed and followed her as he settled between her legs. He left a trail of hot kisses as he trailed down her body.

Ashara gasped when Ned nuzzled his nose in her curls and inhaled her scent. He licked at her greedily and swiped his tongue at her womanhood. He dove between her thighs making her moan and pant and gasp with his mouth. His hands gripped her legs and held them in the air so she was spread lewdly. 

Ashara put her hands to his head and gripped his hair tightly as his tongue snaked into her hot core. His rough tongue digged into her and he drank her juices as she broke apart, gushing her juices all over his face and wetting the bed. Ashara worried her lip between her teeth as Ned continued to feast on her. He kissed her and then his tongue joined to lick and suck at her. He pressed a finger inside her and curled it within her again and found that silky smooth surface inside her which made her mewl. Ashara screamed when his finger moved faster into her with his mouth sucking on her clit. She peaked again, much quicker this time. She fisted her hand in the blankets covering the bed and arched her back as she clenched around his mouth. Her body shook as she peaked, squirting her nectars once again at Ned's face. 

Ned rose from in between her legs. His face was slick and covered with her juices. Ashara took him in her arms and he laid on top of her between her still spread legs. She could taste herself in his mouth when he kissed her. His kisses were greedy and dominating against her mouth. When he was done ravaging her mouth Ned pressed his forehead to hers and looked at her with a painful look. 

Ashara knew what he was thinking about and she wanted to make him forget, to make him better. "Ned." Her voice was no more than a whisper. "Take me." 

She kissed him. She found her husband gazing at her with a certain desire and hunger in his eyes. But she could swear that she saw the look of love, passion and devotion along with his desire for her. 

Ned kissed her again. Ashara opened her mouth for him and they were dueling with their tongues again. She spread her legs for him and he entered her with a rough push of his hips. Ashara reveled in the feeling of being filled with Ned's manhood. He moved hard and fast into her, reaching deeper and deeper. As he moved above her the lightning flashed again, throwing the shadow of him against the cold damp floor. He continued to pump into her, his manhood now coated slick with her wetness. Ashara moaned with his every pump inside her, as he buried himself into her. She lifted her legs from the bed and held them against his thighs in the air and forced him deeper inside her. He ravaged her mouth as he rammed into her. Ashara mewled and cried and screamed for all the world to hear. His mouth latched onto her breasts, worrying her nipples as roughly as he had used her mouth.

He dominated her entirely. Ned buried his hand in her dark hair fanned beneath her and took hold of her hair as he stroked into her. He tugged at her hair, pulling her head back and baring her neck for his mouth as he took her roughly. It was completely different from their first time. Ned had made sweet love to her when he took her maidenhead. But now he just took her. And Ashara cared nothing. He had suffered so much in the past days and if taking her like this made him forget everything she would gladly spread her legs whenever he asks her to. 

His thrusts grew hard and frantic as he neared his end. Ashara looked at him moving above her, looking at her with eyes full of love and passion. Ned mounted her harder and bit her neck hard as to leave a lasting mark in her neck in the moment of his pleasure. "Ashara," he groaned into her throat as he filled her with his seed. 

Ned stayed on her for a moment to catch his breath. When he was done he rolled off her. His hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her near him. "I love you, Ashara." 

Ashara laid her head on his chest, gently caressing his upper body with her fingers. "I love you too." She snuggled closer to him and pressed a kiss to his chest right above the place where his heart would be. 

Ned took her twice again that night before they slept. When she woke up to the pale pink rays of dawn she knew that they were not done. Her husband had her twice more as the day rose up. 

As she lay with his arms around her, Ashara badly wished for how sweet it would be if they were to stay like this forever, away from all those duties and games and wars. It would've been a great place to live on, she could only wish for it. Today they would take a ship to White Harbor so that her husband could raise his banners and join the war against the Mad King. The thought sent a sudden chill down her spine. Oh, how much she wished to stay here and keep him safe forever in her arms. But reality had it that the world was a cruel place to live on and Ashara knew that all her girlish dreams of summer had vanished like morning mist on a sunny day. She learned that there was only one thing certain in this world and Winter is Coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just me reposting some Nedshara love here. I also have an idea of doing a Harrenhal oneshot. Should I do that? Tell it in the comments section. As always leave a kudos and comment, it really means much to me. Love you guys, thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
